You Can Always Tell a Yorkshireman
by MakeYorkshireTeaNotWar
Summary: Mrs Hughes tells Mr Carson of her eventful day with Isobel Crawley.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, everyone! I thought we could use another fic involving Mrs Hughes and Mr Carson as there can never be enough! I love these two characters (but not as much as they love each other! ;D)!  
><strong>**This one'll only be a short one, I think. Possibly two chapters. Maybe three.  
><strong>**Merry reading!**

Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes were sharing the leftover wine from the family's dinner. The rest of the staff had retired to their rooms (apart from Anna and Mr Bates who were sat in the servants' hall).

"What a day, Mrs Hughes," Carson sighed.

"Indeed, Mr Carson," Mrs Hughes nodded. "Indeed."

"I'm glad you walked into the library when you did, seeing Mrs Crawley's expression, I thought she was going to start throwing books at Her Ladyship."

"Well, Mrs Crawley's had a very eventful day herself."

"What do you mean by that?"

Mrs Hughes started laughing to herself.

Mr Carson raised an eyebrow, "Mrs Hughes?"

"I promised that I would keep it a secret," She laughed. "And that I will!"

"Come now, Mrs Hughes, you and I both know that you will not be able to keep from telling for too long."

"Oh, very well," She sighed. "But _you_ must promise not to say a word!"

"I am much better at keeping promises than you are." He teased.

For that, he received Mrs Hughes' famous glare, "Do you want me to tell you or not?"

"I apologise. Please go on."

"Well, you see…"

_Mrs Hughes was just about to walk down the servants' stairs when she heard someone calling her name. She turned around to see Isobel hurrying after her._

"_Are you alright, Mrs Crawley?_

"_I've been meaning to ask your opinion on something, Mrs Hughes."_

"_I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to discuss the Dowager Countess…"_

_Isobel laughed, "Oh no, not that. Is there somewhere we can talk in private?"_

"_I'm quite busy at the moment, Mrs Crawley…"_

"_Later then?"_

"_Of course," Mrs Hughes smiled._

"I'm surprised you did find the time with all that is happening," Mr Carson laughed.

"Why do you think I got here so late? We met after she had eaten dinner with the family."

"And?"

"Well, if you would let me finish, I will tell you!"

"Of course, Mrs Hughes. Again, I apologise."

"Never mind, Mr Carson. Anyhow…"

_Mrs Hughes led Isobel into the small library._

"_What did you wish t-" Before she could finish, Mrs Hughes was interrupted._

"_Good evening, Mrs Hughes, Mrs Crawley." Anna and Mr Bates said in sync._

_Isobel thought that she'd never get the chance to talk to Mrs Hughes. Despite Anna and Bates being servants, she wouldn't feel right asking them to leave when they were there first. She knew what it was like to be in love and knew, even more than they did, that they should spend as much time with each other as they could._

"_Mrs Crawley, how about I bring us some tea in my sitting room?" Mrs Hughes smiled._

_Isobel was sat to the right of the table when Mrs Hughes came back with the tea. She placed the tray on the table and took the seat to the left._

"_Now, what was it that you wanted my opinion on?"_

_When Isobel replied, Mrs Hughes almost choked on her tea._


	2. Chapter 2

**Howdy again! I feel that I have to tell you that I'm still not happy with this chapter so I'm sorry if it isn't very enjoyable but I really wanted to update it and if I'd worked anymore on it, I think I would have gone crazy! :P  
><strong>**Merry reading! **

Mr Carson stared blankly at Mrs Hughes.

"Yes, you heard correctly." She laughed.

Mr Carson cleared his throat, "No, Mrs Hughes, I'm afraid I couldn't have."

She laughed again, "Well, I shall go through it once more but only the once."

"Thank you."

"Right…"

_Isobel handed Mrs Hughes her handkerchief, "I apologise, I didn't mean to cause you distress."_

_She touched the sides of her mouth with it. She didn't know what to say next. What was Isobel implying? She placed the handkerchief on the table and simply said, "Thank you."_

_"I should not have put you on the spot like that, Mrs Hughes." Isobel suddenly found her hands very interesting. "Only, I just assumed that you had been through a similar thing."_

"Mrs Hughes, are you sure you want to share that particular part of your discussion?" Isobel wasn't the only one who had found their hands very interesting that day.

"Mr Carson, I am shocked! Who do you think she was talking about?"

It took him a second to think, "Not… Not me?"

"Yes, you!"

"My Lord!" He stood up but then sat back down. "I don't mean to offend, of course, but she can't think… We are both highly professional and… and…"

Mrs Hughes noticed him struggling for words and had to stop herself from laughing, "She knows that, Mr Carson, and that is exactly why she chose to ask my advice. You see…"

_Isobel placed a hand on Mrs Hughes', "I wanted to ask how Mr Carson and yourself managed to appear so, well, not appear… You still are… How you managed to stay so professional under the circumstances…"_

_"Mrs Crawley, what exactly are you asking?"_  
><em>"I shall have to be blunt, Mrs Hughes," Isobel looked to the floor. "How do yourself and Mr Carson keep your work to such high standards when you are both in a relationship?"<em>

_Mrs Hughes' eyes widened and she found herself speechless for a few moments before almost whispering, "With each other?"_

_Isobel nodded and waited for Mrs Hughes to speak again but she didn't. She seemed to be too shocked to say anything._

"And who does Mrs Crawley want to court?" Mr Carson asked, trying to attain a normal countenance. "One of the servants?"

"Good gracious, no!" Mrs Hughes gasped. "I know she doesn't really mix well with the rest of the family but she doesn't want to give the old bat a heart attack!"

Mr Carson glared at her then asked, "Then whom, may I ask?"

She smirked at him before replying, "To be honest, Mr Carson, I simply cannot believe we didn't notice before."

_"Forgive me for asking, Mrs Crawley," Mrs Hughes smiled. "But who are we talking about?"_

_"Don't apologise," Isobel took a sip of her tea. "You have the right to ask."_

_Mrs Hughes waited for her to go on._

_"Richard." She said bluntly. "That is, Dr Clarkson."_

_Of course! How could Mrs Hughes have not seen that coming? Maybe in the back of her mind she thought Isobel might say Mr Mosely? "Of course not!" She said under her breath and shook her head._

_"Sorry?" Isobel asked, looking confused._

_Had she really just spoken her thoughts aloud? She smiled again at Isobel and said, "Sorry, it appears my mind wandered for a slight second. Dr Clarkson?"_

_"We have enjoyed each other's company for a while now but it has never turned into a… a courtship."_

Mr Carson lifted his head a little, "I see."

"You aren't all that surprised, are you?"

He shook his head, "Not at all, Mrs Hughes. One can always tell a Yorkshireman but one cannot tell him much."

She threw him a questioning look.

It was his time to smirk.

"There was not much room for advice after Mrs Crawley finally believed that she had the wrong end of the stick where we were both concerned." Mrs Hughes laughed.

"What else _was_ said?"

"That I was _supposed_ to keep it to myself…"

_"I have faith that you will keep this a secret, Mrs Hughes," Isobel showed a most sincere smile. "I've always believed you to be a trustworthy woman."_

_Mrs Hughes returned her smile, "If I can give you one piece of advice, Mrs Crawley?"_

_"Of course."_

_"Always follow your heart. It may be difficult at first but you will find it to be worthwhile in the end."_

_Isobel placed her hand on Mrs Hughes' arm, "Thank you."_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is a very short final chapter so that's why I have decided to upload it so quickly. I was originally going to add it onto the end of the second chapter, anyway. :)  
>Merry reading! <strong>

A couple of days after Mrs Hughes' and Isobel's conversation (and Mrs Hughes' and Mr Carson's discussion about it), the butler, the housekeeper, the nurse and the doctor coincidentally met in the hallway. Isobel and Dr Clarkson quickly moved away from each other.

Neither Mrs Hughes nor Mr Carson knew what to do with themselves. _How convenient_, Mrs Hughes thought.

Luckily, Dr Clarkson spoke first, "Good morning, Mrs Hughes, Mr Carson."

"You know, you two needn't try and hide it from us," Mrs Hughes was shocked at her own words.

As were the other three. Dr Clarkson tried to play ignorant, "What do you mean, Mrs Hughes?"

It was too late to turn back now, "Dr Clarkson, you of all people should know that there is not much a Scotsman can keep from a Scotswoman."

Dr Clarkson looked to Mr Carson.

"And you can always tell a Yorkshireman-"

Before Mr Carson could finish, Mrs Hughes cut in, "But you can't tell him much."

Dr Clarkson then looked to Isobel who just couldn't help but laugh.

"Good day, Mrs Crawley, Dr Clarkson." Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes both smirked and quickly headed towards the servants' stairs.

Isobel looked innocently at Dr Clarkson.

He winked and said, "Well, we will keep their secret if they keep ours."

"Their secret?"

"Mrs Hughes should know that her theory there also works vice versa!"

Isobel was confused, "You do not mean to suggest that they are… walking out?"

"No, I do not mean to suggest it, you are right." He laughed as she looked even more confused. "I know it for certain."

"But… But..."

Dr Clarkson just laughed once more, put his hand on her lower back and guided her out of the door.

As they were on their way back to the hospital, Isobel had time to wonder about what he had said. Come to think of it, Mrs Hughes never did deny it…

**A/N: There we go! The end! I hope it wasn't too much of a disappointment. My original idea was quite different to this but I guess that's another story for another day… :P**


End file.
